Sunset Bay, Florida
Sunset Bay, Florida 'is the fictional setting of the soap opera reality role-play community Sunset Bay. Geography Sunset Bay is located on the sandy shores of South Florida where the sun is almost always shining. History Oasis Bay was a thriving hotspot, or at least on the surface that was how it appeared to be. But then, the city's money all disappeared as well as its Mayor, Delphia Matheus. With the money gone and the bad press following the incident it didn't take long for things to turn sour. With the town floundering, the nearby town of Sunset Shores took notice. After long talks between prominent members of both communities, they worked out that the best plan for both sides was to come together and create one super-town, named Sunset Bay. The town has been thriving ever since. Infastructure 'Sunset Bay City Hall Home of the town mayor and town council. 'Sunset Bay Court House' The central location for Sunset Bay's legal proceedings, including the office of the District Attorney. 'Sunset Bay Fire Department' The fire house located in the center of town to help any and all in need. 'Sunset Bay Memorial Hospital' For the sick or injured. Sunset Bay Memorial Hospital hosts a superb medical staff who can tend to any operation a resident may need. There is also a free clinic. 'Sunset Bay Police Department' The base of operations for Sunset Bay's finest and home of the city jail. Residences 'Sunset Manors' This gated community is where the famous and wealthy live. Power, prestige and privacy all come with living here. 'Beachside Bungalows' Oceanfront properties where many of Sunset Bay's upper middle class call home. Each secluded bungalow includes a section of beach for the owner's personal use. 'Maple Valley Neighborhood' Where the proud members of the middle to slightly upper middle class live. An area just on the suburbs where a lot of families like to live, but also a choice for those who can afford to buy. 'Cliffside Condominiums' Small condos for single residents or couples starting out that are available to buy and to rent. 'Waterfront Lofts' What once was an old industrial building on the town's waterfront has now been converted into comfortable and affordable loft apartments. 'Whistling Winds Trailer Park' For the less well off residents of Sunset Bay, a trailer park with all of the basic amenities one would expect. Businesses 'Arte de la Bahía de Sunset' The Art Gallery of Sunset Bay, admire beautiful artwork and be confused by some strange sculptures. 'Glow Spa and Salon' Owned by David Haynes, it is the place for rest, relaxation and beautification. 'Madison's Market' The city's grocery store, owned by Madison Banks. 'Sunrise to Sunset Gym' From daybreak till nightfall, a place for all of your fitness needs with a fitness studio, sauna, jacussi, swimming pool and much more. 'The Sunset Inn' The quiet and mysterious inn of Sunset Bay, owned by widow Karen Butterfield. 'Sunset Mall' The super mall for all of consumption needs. Clothing, appliances, furniture, electronics, and everything else. 'The Sunset Rowland' A five star hotel overlooking the ocean, with all of the amenities you'd expect from a luxury hotel. Owned and operated by Rowland Hotel & Real Estate. 'Waterfront Corporate' A huge skyscraper on the waterfront that provides home to all sorts of business in Sunset Bay. Publishers, newspapers, lawyers, accountants, and so many more. Dining and Nightlife 'Amor Italiano' Literally translated as "Italian Love" this is the perfect spot for a first date with the finest Italian food this side of Italy. 'The Emerald Dragon' A pub owned by Callum O'Connor that is known for its drinks and good times. The place residents go to throw one back after a long day, have a taste for greasy bar food, or shoot a game of pool. 'Grounds 'n' Grains' The local coffee shop and quaint bakery of Sunset Bay. 'Halftime's Sports Bar & Grill' The place to go to enjoy the big game with a beer, burger, or some wings. Also ideal for a quick lunch with some friends. 'Rogue' Sunset Bay's premier hotspot, a sophisticated restaurant/nightclub which features live music on weekends. Owned by Aria Craig and Ajay Rowland. Education 'Sunset Bay High School' Where the young adults of Sunset Bay receive their education. 'Atlantic Ridge University' A state-of-the-art modern University hiding in an old building with classes to suit everyone. The city library is also located on the University grounds. Parks and Recreation 'Driftwood Park' The Sunset Bay park, with crazy golf, batting cages, a pond with pedal boats, and so much more at this family favourite. 'Sunset Bay Nature Reserve' Where residents go to scape from the hustle and bustle of busy town life in this place to enjoy the natural flora and fauna. There is also a campsite available for use. 'Sunset Beach' The town hotspot to ride the waves, get a tan, scope the half naked masses. 'Skyline Cliffs' A songwriters favourite spot with a beautiful view of the Bay, and a place for those crazy cliff divers. Related Locations Outside of Sunset Bay 'Ireland' After the death of his uncle, Callum O'Connor spent several months in his family's homeland. 'London' The current home of Aaron Taylor, Victoria Vanderbilt, Harrison Vanderbilt, Jr., Kassandra Vanderbilt, and Victor Vanderbilt. 'Massachusetts' The former home of Callum and Carleigh O'Connor. Carleigh later returned to attend Harvard University with Liam Vanderbilt. 'New York' The former home of the Rowland Family. While kidnapped, Ajay Rowland was held hostage here by Katelyn Carson. Sunset Bay Society 'Local Government' *'Mayor: '''Mackenzie Graham *'Town Council: ' **Erica Mathers **Harrison Vanderbilt **Eric Allistar **Suzanne Quimby **Vacant Seat *'City Attorney: Erin Hall **'''Assistant City Attorney: Branson Barrett *'Fire Chief:' Marcus Whitby *'Police Chief:' V.I. Warshawski 'Media Outlets' Several media publications and productions are produced in Sunset Bay, including: *Awaiting Dawn *'Twilight Affairs' - Established in 2012, a tabloid news blog focusing on the lives of the residents of Sunset Bay. Famous or not, everyone now knows your business. 'Notable Families' Sunset Bay is home to several notable families, including: *The Craigs *The Rowlands *The Vanderbilts